Caroline and the Fourth Attempt
by Charmed-Triquetra
Summary: What happened after Richard appears at Caroline and Randy's wedding.
1. Interruption from the episode

The chapel was beautiful. The flowers were perfect, expertly draped all over the place and filling the air with a sweet perfume that could only be described as "love". Everyone she knew and loved from New York and Peshtigo were there in their best, dabbing their eyes with tissues. The music from the organ filled the room, introducing her as though she were a queen to her coronation.

As she walked down the aisle with her dad by her side and her mother sniffling in the front row, she felt like the whole world was right. Even if her dress was impossibly long and she feared it would get caught on something. But it fit her perfectly and everyone had told her how amazing she looked in it.

Randy, her soon to be husband, stood by the altar grinning broadly at her, as though he had been waiting for this day for an eternity. With the history that they had, it almost was an eternity. Caroline met his eye and smiled meekly at him. She couldn't bring herself to match the intensity of his joy. Because something just didn't feel right. She didn't know what it was, but something was different.

She was... unsettled. But in a good way. But, at the same time, in a way that made her feel as though the foundations of her life could come crashing down at any minute.

_Stop it_, she scolded herself, _you're getting married. Finally. This is just nerves._ She was merely expecting something to happen. Something always happens. With Del, it had been the sudden realisation that they weren't meant for each other and with Richard...

_No_, she scolded herself again, _you are not going to think about Richard. Not on your wedding day._

Although she'd never admit it out loud, or even to herself, there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about Richard. She had been so sure that he was the One. The love you never questioned, and she didn't. He had been everything to her. But it was over. It had been for over 6 months. He had his own life in Rome now, with his son. Probably with Julia. Or some sweet, sensual female artist that he met at one of his shows and fell madly in love with. A girl so perfect for him that he probably didn't even remember-

"Caroline." Her father whispered, nudging her. They were at the end of the aisle now. It was time.

She smiled reassuringly at her father and let go of his arm, stepping forward to take her place beside Randy. He was still grinning, and so she mustered a smile back. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Something was coming, she knew it.

Something other than the actual marriage, obviously.

The music stopped and everyone sat back down on their pews. The chapel was silent. This was it.

"We are gathered here today..." the priest began his introduction into the ceremony, although Caroline was barely listening. Her heart was now pounding even harder than before, her blood rushing through her veins, filled with adrenaline. Almost as though she were preparing to run. But she wouldn't. This was her wedding. To Randy. Who she loved. She thought.

"...please speak now..."

Caroline had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes. She didn't see why this was even used in weddings anymore- nothing ever happened. It's not like-

The echoes of a baby crying sliced through the silence of the chapel, and almost everyone jumped at the sudden noise. Caroline's brow furrowed. She was positive that none of the guests had a baby... if they did, she would have to send Annie out immediately for baby food and a high chair.

She gathered her skirt and stepped down from the altar, scanning the chapel for a friend trying to soothe a baby.

Then she realised. The cries weren't coming from the pews. They were coming from the balcony. She looked up.

In that moment, her heart came to a halt. She never thought she'd see his face again. That pale face which bore the marks of almost constant frowning but had the capacity to produce the most amazing smile she had ever seen. The deep, soulful eyes that peer through (rather cheap) glasses. The face was looking down at a crying baby, soothing him with the love that could only be shared between father and son.

Richard looked up from the baby and gave a small wave.


	2. What do I do?

Caroline continued to stare at him, her eyes welling with tears, wondering if this was a dream. Suddenly, she heard her mother at her side,

"Just so you know," she said softly, "the exit is over there."

Caroline gave a small chuckle, although it came out like a choking sound. Her mouth was dry and she couldn't move. Suddenly, she felt Randy approach her and speak over her shoulder.

"Caroline?"

She looked back at him. He was smiling nervously, his eyes betraying his fear that Caroline was going to dump him at the altar. She didn't have the best track record with fiancés. She didn't know what to say to him.

"I..." she croaked, hoping that something, anything would come out. She looked back up at Richard, who was watching her with an open display of pain and hope on his face. The exact look Randy was giving her.

"I have to go." Caroline said, mostly to herself, and ran down the aisle. Her train snagged on one of the pews and ripped. She stumbled and twisted to survey the damage, as well as hundreds of people staring at her in astonishment. One of her friends was giving her husband five dollars.

Great. Just great.

She gathered the remains of her skirt and pushed through the doors, trying to escape the clacking of heels that was approaching fast. She ran into her dressing room and dropped the bouquet on the chair. She stared in the mirror and furiously swiped away the tears before they obliterated her make-up.

"Caroline?" said a worried voice behind her.

"Annie, I don't... I can't..." Caroline sniffed again and wiped away another tear. Annie walked over to her and took both of her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright. It's alright." Caroline said nothing as Annie reached up and stroked her best friend's hair, tucking the stray strands behind her ear.

"What am I going to do, Annie?" she said at last. It was the only thing she could think right now.

"What do you want to do, sweetie?" she asked gently.

"I love Randy." Caroline said petulantly, "but Richard..."

"Yes?" Annie and Caroline turned to the door to see Randy standing there. He looked crushed, as though he was expecting the worst to happen. Annie turned back to Caroline,

"I'll leave the two of you to talk."


	3. The Unknown

As Annie exited the room, Caroline took a deep breath. She kept her eyes down, feeling like she would burst into tears if she looked at Randy.

"What about Richard?" Randy asked cautiously, desperately hoping that Caroline would just kiss him and suggest they resume the wedding. But she refused to look at him, which was not a good sign.

"Randy, I... I don't know how to..."

"Caroline, he left you."

"It's more complicated than that."

"Is it?!" Randy raised his voice, and Caroline looked at him in shock. Randy never raised his voice. Registering her expression, Randy rubbed his face and took a breath to calm down,

"Caroline, after the two of you broke up, you were a wreck. You barely left the apartment and I'm certain that I saw a Richard costume in your apartment for Salty."

"She didn't wear it... I showed it to her and she shredded it." Caroline replied quietly.

"That's my point."

"Your point is that Salty hates Richard?"

"No." Randy cut her off and took her hands, "I saw what Richard did to you, and I see you now. You're happy. You're happy with me."

"Randy."

"Caroline. Tell me that you're happy with me. All those months ago, you swore to me that I wasn't a rebound. Tell me now."

"I... I..." Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her heart wrench painfully, "I don't think I can."

She felt Randy let go of her hands and step back,

"So that's it? One look at Richard and I'm out of the picture?" Caroline didn't respond, but she opened her eyes to look at him. The tears and mascara were now flowing freely, especially when she saw that Randy was also crying, "How do you even know that he's here to be with you. Maybe he just dropped by to say hello?"

"Randy, I-"

"Who drops in from Italy to say hello?" he muttered, more to himself than to Caroline. He rubbed the gap between his eyebrows and looked at Caroline, "Caroline, I love you. I'm marrying you, for God's sake. For all you know, Richard could leave you again."

Caroline still said nothing. She just continued to stare and weep silent tears. She didn't have to say anything. She knew exactly who she wanted, but she couldn't bear to tell Randy.

"But if that's what you want." Randy took off his ring and put it on the side, "I'll see you when the rent is due."

Randy walked towards the door, and Caroline finally worked up the courage to speak,

"Randy, wait." Randy stopped and turned back to Caroline, as she walked up to him and took his hand,

"When we got together, I was so vulnerable. I was crushed by Richard leaving and... you made me feel happier than I had been in a while. You made me feel wanted, loved. I don't know if Richard is here to be with me, but if I'm feeling what I'm feeling now-"

"I love you, Caroline." Randy cut her off again, hoping to win her back with those words. The words that had won her over in the first place.

"I know, and I love you." Caroline's voice broke, knowing that what she was about to say would break Randy's heart, "but I don't think I'm in love with you. When I saw Richard..."

"You don't have to say anything more. Please. I don't want to hear it." Randy let go of Caroline's hand and prepared to leave again, "I always knew that you'd never be over Richard. How can I compete?"

And, with those words, he left.

Annie stepped out of the doors to find Richard and his son standing in the chapel foyer. He looked terrified and vulnerable. It reminded her of that time three years ago when she had discovered the love letter he had written to Caroline.

"Richard."

"Annie."

"Oh my God, this is your son?" Annie smiled, and reached for him. Richard tentatively let her take him, remaining very wary and ready to grab him at a second's notice,

"Of course."

"The spawn of Richard and Julia, I was expecting little horns and some scales."

Richard scowled, but Annie just continued to admire the baby,

"He's beautiful. What's his name?"

"Stefano" Richard replied, relaxing slightly. Annie smiled at him and shifted Stefano to her other arm. With the arm she had free, she smacked Richard's shoulder hard.

"Ow!" Richard exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder, "What was that for?"

"What was that for?" Annie repeated incredulously, "How about abandoning Caroline and then showing up on her wedding day?! The girl is a wreck in there!"

"What about me?" Richard replied, taking back his child, "If I hadn't run into Charlie in Italy, I never would have known she was getting married. I would have lost her forever."

"You already have. You're the one that left her heartbroken."

"She was the one who told me to get on that plane. And did you even think about how much it hurt me to leave? You know better than anyone how I feel about Caroline."

"I do," Annie calmed down, "I'm sorry. But she's with Randy now, and-"

Suddenly, Randy walked past Annie with tears streaming down his face. As he caught Richard in the corner of his eye, he whirled around to face them,

"The wedding is off. She's all yours." His voice was deadpanned and full of pain. Before Richard or Annie could say anything, he went into the main hall to speak to the rest of the guests. The two of them exchanged a glance, then Annie stepped aside and gestured to the door of Caroline's room. She then scooped the baby from his arms and pulled a rattle from Richard's bag. He smiled at her graciously and nervously before stepping into the unknown.


	4. Why Are You Here?

He found her sitting in front of the mirror, wiping the mascara that was dripping down her face. Sensing someone was watching her, she looked up with a start and saw Richard staring at her. There was nothing in his eyes but pure love and adoration. The same look she used to see every day. The same look she missed every day. She stood up and turned to face him.

"Richard?" Caroline felt her heart clench with nerves and excitement, "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood." Richard smiled sheepishly at his wry joke, hoping to make Caroline smile. The corners of her mouth twitched into a small sombre smile.

He had missed her so much. The sound of her laugh, the dimples that formed when she smiled, her unnatural cheeriness, how her lips felt pressed against his own.

All he wanted to do was take her into his arms and kiss her and tell her that he still loved her, that he thought of her every second of every day. But he needed to ease into this. She had just ended things with Randy, presumably because he had shown up at the wedding. He didn't want to make her regret it.

"Caroline, when I heard that you were getting married, I had to see you. I wanted to see if you were happy."

"Well, I was." Caroline said defensively. Richard gave her a look. A look he had given her countless times before when he knew that she was lying, "I thought I was. Richard, you didn't answer my question."

"I didn't?"

"No. Are you here for me?" Richard smiled gently and moved closer to her,

"I can't believe you even need to ask." Caroline smiled back and another tear rolled down her cheek. Richard reached out and wiped it away with his thumb.

_I want to share your laughter and wipe away your tears..._ Richard remembered the letter he wrote to her all those years ago. He meant every word and more, and he was now standing before her and doing what he had wanted all of this time. Holding his hand on her cheek, he pulled her in gently and kissed her.

As Caroline felt Richard kiss her, her heart began to dance. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him deeper into the kiss. The feeling of dread that she felt earlier was gone, and now she knew why she had felt that way.

Her _sincero amore_ was finally here. And this time she was not going to let him get away.


	5. Epilogue

"Stefano!" Richard called up the stairs, "You've got five minutes before your mother gets here!"

"Coming Dad!" a young voice called back. A small backpack came tumbling down the stairs, followed by a 4 year old boy ambling down to collect it. He put it on,

"Daddy, why aren't we with Mommy already?"

"Your aunt Annie didn't trust me to drive. Besides, who can get the place looking as wonderful as we can?"

"No one!" Stefano pumped his fist upwards cheerfully. He took off his backpack and tipped the contents onto the floor. Out poured a banner, some streamers and a teddy bear wearing a pink t-shirt. Richard grinned at his son and scooped up the streamers, adding them to the vast collection already in the apartment.

He personally found them really tacky, but his wife loved them and, with the display of tasteful artefacts and his own paintings in their apartment, he was willing to compromise. It was a great change to be living on the outskirts of the city, allowing them to have more space to work and overlooking a park where Stefano could play with his friends without his mother trailing behind him at all times.

The lock on the front door clicked, so Richard grabbed the banner and Stefano picked up the teddy bear,

"Places!" Richard said with excitement as he unfurled the banner.

The door opened and Annie and Del walked through with big overnight bags. They stepped aside as Caroline walked in with a baby in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Mommy!" Stefano cried with joy and ran over to Caroline, dropping the bear to hug her legs, as that was what he could reach. Del picked up the bear to give to Caroline later.

Richard let loose a smile filled with more joy than he had ever felt. He still found it bizarre to hear Stefano refer to Caroline as his mother, but the two of them had gained full custody after their marriage when Julia decided that the baby would be better off with someone who wasn't partying all of the time. And now there was another little person who would be calling them Mom and Dad soon.

As Stefano let go of Caroline, Annie picked him up to get a better look at the baby. Caroline giggled with her stepson and kissed him on the forehead. Richard came up to her and hugged her as delicately as possible before delivering a kiss on his wife's lips. He felt more love for her every day, and he was ecstatic to finally have a family with her. He could barely fathom how, a few years ago, he was adamant about not having children.

Del began jumping impatiently,

"Caroline, tell Richard what you're going to call her."

"For the last time, we're not calling the baby Della." Caroline laughed. Richard rolled his eyes and kissed Caroline on the forehead. Del shrugged impishly, as though saying "worth a try".

"Oh my God, look at this place! It looks great. Aw, and Salty's wearing a little hat!" Caroline exclaimed, waving hello to her fluffy Siamese cat modelling a sparkly pink party hat. Salty looked displeased by the hat but she was swishing her tail back and forth, happy to her human again. Caroline noticed the banner in Richard's hand and craned her neck to see the writing.

"It says 'welcome to the world, baby Karinsky'" Annie gloated, "I had it personalised. And I picked out the decorations." She was much more organised now, having to pick up the slack from forever scatty Del.

"It's what the bear says too. Then Daddy and I decorated." Stefano boasted proudly.

"We have ourselves a little artist, honey." Richard beamed with the same amount of pride as his son. He stroked the forehead of his sleeping newborn daughter, "and who is this?"

"What we agreed on." Caroline smiled, "Mona Karinsky, meet your daddy."

Mona's eyes opened and locked on Richard's. He took her from Caroline and held her close. She had his eyes, Caroline's dimples and crazy dark blonde hair. She was perfect.

At last, everything was perfect.


End file.
